


Blinded by Red

by bimboobaggins



Series: Crimson Galaxy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Armitage Hux & Phasma Friendship, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Badass Phasma, Betrayal, Dark, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Evil Snoke, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Mentioned Brendol Hux, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Battle of Starkiller Base, Pre-Battle of Starkiller Base, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimboobaggins/pseuds/bimboobaggins
Summary: General Janekah Madine of the First Order has a dark secret. Unlike the rest of her team, Janekah's alliance resides with the opposing team, the Resistance. Daughter to Senator Thadle Berenko, Janekah was tasked to infiltrate the First Order and help put an end to the evil organization that plagued the galaxy. While rising in the ranks, Janekah found her task to grow harder as the days went on and the lies that spilled from her lips. The hardest task Janekah found was not working for the enemy, but falling for the ambitious General Hux. Will her secret be revealed? Will Janekah be able to survive on board the enemy's ship?
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Crimson Galaxy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943701





	1. Are You Tormented by Memories?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the preview to my newest fanfiction, Blinded by Red - the first story of the Crimson Galaxy series! I hope you enjoy this piece. Please stay tuned for more as I plan on updating weekly!

Her mind felt heavy as the room around her spun, the only color that flickered across Janekah’s sight was red, blinded once again by the crimson color.

“How is it that you go about defining good and evil?” 

The sneering voice seemed to echo even louder through the ghostly room, causing her to cover her ears in desperate attempts to block out the voice that screamed at her.

“I’m only using what the gods gave me.”

The villainous laughter roared as the walls shook from pressure. Janekah’s attempts to block out his voice failed and the young woman stumbled in her spot, screaming in agony as her mind tightened with pressure.

How was it that she came this far? This far - and all for what? Nothing?

As the room around her shook in power, Janekah felt herself losing consciousness, dropping lower and lower until she was curled up weakly on the cold metallic floor.

As desperate as she was to fight to stay awake, the voice that echoed in her head slowly tamed down until her mind was numb, her growing heavy as she fought to keep awake.

The sudden patter of footsteps grew closer to her until the lulled beside her. Black boots standing at attention that were beside her looked all too familiar.

“I want you to kill one more.”


	2. Are Monsters Born or Created?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janekah is called in the presence of Supreme Leader Snoke to unexpected news. General Hux already isn't keen on the idea of being closer to Janekah. Kylo Ren is surprisingly supportive of the news Snoke brings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first official chapter of the fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy and stick around for the future chapters to come!

“Janekah, you do realize how important this mission is, correct?” 

“Yes.”

“And you realize that if you are to fail, you would not only be in grave danger, but failing the Resistance as well?”

“Yes.” 

Shifting her weight, Janekah’s mother, Senator Thadle Berenko, crossed her arms over her chest and let out a gentle sigh, looking over her daughter one last time.

“You know, you can tell me no, it’s not too late.” 

“And let down the Resistance? No, not a chance. I can do this, Mom, let me show yo-”

“I don’t have any doubts in your ability to succeed, it’s just...you’ll be within the enemy’s rank, little to no contact with me. If the senate were to find ou-

“But they won’t!”

Watching as her mother collapsed defeatedly in her chair, resting her head in her hand, Janekah knelt in front of her mother, holding her mother’s bony knees in her hands.

“Believe in me, trust that the Force will be on our side. Nobody has to know about this. General Organa knows of your plan and has your support. Let them think I’m with her, the senate doesn’t have to know a thing.”

There was a pause between both mother and daughter, Thadle thinking over the mission once again. 

After several attempts to persuade the senate to agree with General Organa in hopes of pushing forward with a plan to stop the First Order from growing, Thadle discussed of a secret mission with General Organa to infiltrate the First Order - sending her daughter, Janekah, to be the lone soldier.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you. Stars only knew what I’d do if you didn’t come back.” Thadle whispered, tears welling in her eyes as she now held Janekah’s face in her hands, pushing back her daughter’s auburn curls behind her ears.

Janekah could only smile weakly, offering her mother a comforting embrace back.

“I will be fine. Trust that I know what I’m doing, and that we will win. We will show the senate that we were right, and help the Resistance win.” 

Leaning forward, the two women shared one final hug before they were to depart. Janekah’s fate now rested in the Force and there was no more prepping they could do. This was it. Janekah was to leave and depart onto the First Order as a wandering pilot in hopes of gaining access onto the Finalizer. From there, Janekah would infiltrate the First Order, share information to the Senate to be passed onto the Resistance, and from there help take them down.

Only thing was - would Janekah even be able to get by as a First Order supporter?

ONE YEAR LATER

“Captain Madine, your presence is requested by Supreme Leader Snoke.” 

Turning around, Janekah looked at the officer who stood in front of her in their red armor, gun held steady in front of them.

“Yes, of course, I’ll be on my way.” 

Looking at the lieutenant who was standing beside her, Janekah nodded at them, signaling for them to cover while she was gone.

Supreme Leader Snoke. What would he want with her?

As Janekah followed the officer, her heart and mind began to race. She had been doing so well to keep clear of any trace of her real identity, make it seem so real that she was just as cruel as those on board. What if she somehow slipped? What if someone found out the truth?

No! She couldn’t think that way, especially in the presence of Snoke. Being around him felt impossible to keep her mind clear, hide the truth and remain an impostor. If she were to so much as picture her mother’s face in her mind in front of him, that would be enough to have him start to piece together the truth. 

When the doors in front of her ‘whooshed’ open, Janekah hesitantly stepped into the dark room, walking down the aisle, her low heels tapping against the metallic flooring. 

The air around her was crisp, temperature low enough that she could see her own breath. Standing at the end of the platform and in front of the large hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke was none other than Kylo Ren himself, and General Hux. 

“Ah, here she comes! Captain Madine, so good of you to come so quickly.” Snoke’s voice echoed throughout the room, tone almost too pleasant for the moment.

“Yes, Supreme Leader Snoke, I came as quickly as I could.” She explained, stopping behind Kylo Ren and General Hux, glancing between the two men as they kept their attention forward on the hologram. 

Her expression must have been obvious to Snoke, for he could only lean back in his seat and let out a light-hearted laugh.

“Oh my, you don’t have a clue as to what you are in here for? Relax, my child, you have nothing to fear.” He explained, raising a hand up.

Janekah wasn’t even aware as to how tightly she was holding in her breath until she dropped her shoulders and let out a deep sigh, cheeks flushed red.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what am I here fo-”

“Do you honestly believe she is capable of being promoted?”

Glancing to her right, she looked at General Hux in confusion. Promotion? 

“You sound doubtful of our Supreme Leader’s choice. Is that correct?” 

Glancing now to her left, Janekah’s eyebrows furrowed at Kylo Ren.

What in the Stars were they talking about? 

“Silence! Both of you! I am very much aware of my choice here. Captain Madine has proved herself greatly in this year with us. I would not have called her in here if I thought differently,” Snoke began, “Now if you two are going to argue once again like children, I’ll ask for both of you to leave.” 

The two men fell silent, heads dropping for a moment before returning up and in posture.

“Good. Now, Captain Madine. You have only been with us for just over a year now, yet you have risen above your peers far more quickly than many others. How is that? With someone that comes from no military background, how did you do that?” Snoke asked, leaning forward in his seat.

The question was loaded. She had come up with such a detailed lie about where she came from, one minor slip up and it could ruin her.

“That is correct, Supreme Leader, I came from a poor farming family on Tattooine. We lived on a moisture farm and helped in any way we could support the Empire. My parents died shortly before I found my way here. I wanted to carry out their dream to help see the fall of the New Republic.”

Nodding his head, Snoke rubbed his chin in thought before motioning for her to continue after his question.

“Your parents simple wish to see the Empire win gave you enough passion to join us, rise through the ranks, and succeed in their honor?”

“Yes, I want nothing more than to die knowing I helped their dream come true. To have a galaxy ruled by the Empire.” 

A cruel smile grew across Snoke’s face, a light cheer escaping his lips before his hands clasped together.

“Passion. So much passion fuels through you. I can sense it, yes. Yes...you will make a fine general. We were due for another leader among our ranks.”

“Supreme Leader Snoke, surely there has been a mistake. I mean, Captain Phasma has been here much longer and has done more for us than thi-”

“ENOUGH!”

The booming voice startled Janekah as she stumbled back, averting her gaze to anywhere but General Hux as he spoke out, again, to Snoke. 

“Captain Phasma does not think. She simply shoots and barks. We don’t need another mistake to lead the First Order. Perhaps it would be wise of you to shut your mouth before I punish you for speaking out.” 

General Hux fell silent, nodding his head before glancing slightly at Janekah, eyes narrowed deadly at her. 

“Take her to her new room, alert the others of her new title. I will send out anything else I need from you later. In the meantime, continue searching for that map. I want that jedi dead.” 

Before another word was spoken, the hologram of Snoke vanished and the room became eerily quiet. 

Turning to his right, Kylo Ren looked at General Hux before Janekah, his gaze kept on her.

“General...that’s an honorable title. I suppose we will be working much closer now, the three of us.” Kylo Ren noted, shifting his weight from one side to the other.

Janekah, still confused by the entire encounter, all but nodded shortly in agreement.

“I-I suppose to.” 

Ren’s laughter muffled through his mask before his attention was averted back to General Hux.

“I’ll leave her in your hands. Surely you can handle pointing her to her new room?” Ren snied, making his way down the platform and out of the room, returning to whatever it was he was doing beforehand. 

Turning her attention to General Hux, Janekah stared at the man for a moment before jumping as she caught his attention, his expression hardening. 

“What?” He snapped, face matching the color of his hair.

“Nothing, I just...I’m sorry you were stuck showing me to my room. I’m sure you have more important manners to deal wi-”

Before she could finish her sentence, he was already walking quickly down the platform, hands clasped behind his back as he led the way to her new room, not saying a word.

Great, the last thing I need now is to have an enemy.

As Janekah followed closely behind General Hux, passing by troopers and other members who nodded in acknowledgement of Hux before continuing on, she began to wonder what would be expected of her now that she was in a higher ranking. Surely this wouldn’t affect anything with her own personal mission, right? If anything, this should open more doors for her to gain information, perhaps even end the mission sooner!

Janekah hadn’t been paying much attention to where she was being led to, absent-mindedly following behind General Hux like a lost puppy as her mind raced with ‘what-ifs’. By the time she really focused in on where she was, he was already stopped outside a room in a different section of the ship than where she originally was at.

“Your new uniforms are on your bed. Your duties are expected to continue tomorrow. Apparently promotions are worth a day off, according to the Supreme Leader. Perhaps it would be wise of you to educate yourself on the current mission at hand before tomorrow. I don’t have the time, nor the patience, to deal with filling you in on every detail.” 

Frowning, Janekah stood in the doorway and looked into her new room. It was much larger than her old room. All her things were already moved into her new room and placed on her bed for her to place wherever she wanted. It was nice, almost too nice.

Before Hux had fully left, Janekah spun around on her heels and called out to him.

“General Hux!” When his footsteps slowed to a stop, his head turned slightly towards her, she continued, “Thank you, for walking me to my room. I expect I will see you tomorrow?” 

“Yes...unfortunately you and I will be working more closely from here on out. It would be wise of you to remember that, so you don’t get on my bad side.” 

As Janekah went to say something else, General Hux left before he was wrapped in another conversation with her. Letting out a sigh, Janekah turned back around towards her room and walked in, the doors shutting behind her. 

Janekah couldn’t help but laugh at her surroundings. How did she manage all of this? How did the daughter of a senator manage to infiltrate the First Order and become general? All within the span of a year? Was someone speaking on her behalf? Did someone already figure her out? 

Sitting on her bed, Janekah chewed on her nails as she thought about it. What if someone did figure her out? What if someone pieced together her motives and this was a set up? Would she even wake up to see tomorrow? 

Well, there was no sense in worrying now, she had much to learn before the morning came. The last thing she wanted was to start the first day as a general on the wrong foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more Armitage/Janekah content, follow my Tumblr at bimboobaggins!

**Author's Note:**

> please follow my tumblr at bimboobaggins for more!!


End file.
